


Line Without A Hook

by BreesWishingWell



Series: Crankiplier [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuties, Dumbasses, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreesWishingWell/pseuds/BreesWishingWell
Summary: Mark and Ethan are recording, and Mark says something that hurts Ethan.But theyre both a wreck without eachother-=-Based on the song "Line Without A Hook" by Ricky Montgomery
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Line Without A Hook

**Author's Note:**

> its been actual years since i plsted a fanfiction but who cares.
> 
> heres a pretty bad and not proof read Crankiplier oneshot that i wrote based on the song "Line Without A Hook" by Ricky Montgomery  
> Link :  
> https://youtu.be/q7PSgR07uAQ
> 
> -=-  
> Time: 3 hours (with breaks)  
> Words: 1143
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly apriciated :)

Unus Annus may have ended, but that didn't mean Ethan and Mark would stop collabing.

They were filming a few non-gaming videos, just for fun. Amy had put a bunch of weird spreads on the Poptarts Mark had, and they had to guess what was added and rank it on how good it was.

"Maa~arkk!!" Ethan whined, leaning over to his friend. "Gimme my Poptart back!" 

Mark's face didn't move, "I just wanted a taste!" Ethan reached again for the treat, much to his friend's annoyance. "Go back, Go back, God don't touch me!" 

Ethan plopped back in his seat, a hurt expression on his face. It's not like that statement was gonna make him break down, but it did hurt. Does Mark really dislike it that much when he touched him, even if it was accidental? The older man would always tell him off at the beginning of Unus Annus, but Ethan thought they both had grown a lot since then, as friends too. Was he wrong? Did Mark still hate him? Does he even want to film with him, or is he doing this just out of pity?

...Okay, maybe it was going to cause a somewhat breakdown.

He kept it fairly hidden though. He got used to hiding if he was sad on camera, he could bawl his eyes later when no one was watching.

Mark handed him back his Poptart, and they continued with the video.

==

"Yeah, i think we're done!" Amy announced. Mark dropped the spoon full of almond butter on the table and stretched. Ethan couldn't help sneaking a glance.

Amy's phone dinged, and she looked at it. "The vet is done with Chica!" She read outloud, happily. "They say i can come pick them up right now." Mark smiled at the words.

"That's amazing!" Ethan nodded along, and let the two hear a quiet 'Yeah' so they wouldn't be worried. Didn't wanna be too quiet, they'd definitely notice.

"I can pick her up, and you guys clean up around here?" Amy asked. "Unless you wanna come with me." 

Mark shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. See you in an hour then?" Amy hummed and nodded, walking into the hall to get her shoes and coat. The two men stood up.

"Okay, bye!" Amy called out from the door. They both shouted their goodbyes as they heard a slam.

"Kay, ill start with the camera equipment and you bring the Poptarts to the kitchen, okay?" Mark asked Ethan. He nodded without a sound, and scooped up the half- eaten Poptarts and various spreads.

He put all products in their respectful places, but leaned his elbows on the sides of the sink before going back to the living room.

He definitely shouldnt be getting THIS upset over something Mark said. It was probably for the bit, anyway.

... But it still kinda hurt

"C'mon Ethan, don't start crying. Definitely not now." He told himself. Taking a big and deep breath, the man pushed himself off of the sink and turned around.

Surprisingly, Mark had come up behind him, wanting to put a hand on his shoulder and ask what was wrong. Ethan froze momentarily, immediately inching away from the hand, hitting his back to the kitchen counter.

Mark's face grew in confusion. "Ethan? Are you okay? What's wrong?" 

Ethan choked.

He wanted to tell Mark what was wrong. Would he think he was pathetic though? Would he hate him? Would he stop being friends?

At that moment, Ethan didn't care. The need to find comfort from anywhere overcame his irrational thoughts.

But Mark knew the other too well. "Was it something it said? That made you feel like this?"

"N-no." The boy sniffed. "U-uhm, sorry, i just-" He shuffled in his place a bit. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. "T-thought you didn't like touching me."

Mark looked dumbfounded. "I-, that was-" He stuttered, nervously trying to find his words. "I don't really give a damn about the way you touch me when we're alone."

Ethan's breath got caught in his throat, and his eyes grew wide. Oh my god, was he..? What did that mean? Was he, y'know... into him?? Maybe? A little bit?

No, that's ridiculous. He's straight, and has a girlfriend for god's sake.

...But still.

Talking a leap of faith, he swiftly leant in and grabbed Mark's hands, pulling them towards him and holding them close. The taller man stared as Ethan buried his face in them. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by a mumbling coming from within his hands.

"Please say this is okay."

Mark nodded. Realizing the other couldn't see him tho, he decided on another way of showing him it was.

Slowly pulling his hands away, he stared at the other man's heartbroken face. Tears were streaming steadily down his face, and his defeated eyes pierced into Mark's soul.

His hands didn't let go tough. He still held Ethan's, slowing and lovingly gracing his thumb over the other's palm. He started to lean in slowly, stopping halfway, eyes on the other and looking for consent.

Ethan's heart and mind were having a race.

Oh my god. He thought. Mark is going to kiss me. Mark is holding my hands and it is sending shocks through my body and he is going to kiss me.

Absolutely terrified, a subtly shaking Ethan closed the gap between the two men.

And my fucking god.

Both of them knew it was worth the wait.

It definitely wasn't like how it would be described in movies, or books. No crazy fireworks, no immediate tongue devouring or grinding against the wall. No, none of that happened. Something else did.

Instead of them exploding with passion and lust, It was calm.

The moment their lips touched, it felt like everything just... fell into place. Everything, every panicking or stressing particle of their bodies just stood still. Every cell in their body stood still, and took a breath.

They pulled away for air. 

Ethan's eyes were still closed, but they slowly opened to reveal Mark looking at him with the most loving expression he had ever seen any human being have. His cheeks red, much like the smaller man.

"M-Mark-" He started, but was cut off by a hum from the other.

"Come."

Softly, Mark tugged Ethan with him by his hands, to the couch. There, he sat down and carefully placed the other on his lap, and wrapped an arm around him while still holding his hand with the other arm.

"Mark" Ethan tried again. "I-i.. I..." 

He realized he didn't actually know what to say, so shut his mouth again. The man is question pulled him closer.

"We don't have to talk about it right now."

Ethan nodded, even though Mark couldn't see.

"Okay."


End file.
